Shark Evolutions
Hydroacoustics The shark learns to use a greater range of sonar to detect prey more frequently and locate nearby divers. With this evolution, divers become outlined more frequently. Cost to evolve: 10 points. Unlocks at: Level 1 Electroreception With keen Ampullae of Lorenzini, the shark has learned to identify diver equipment and usage by their electromagnetic fields. This evolution allows the shark to learn what equipment a diver is using when they are outlined. It will only show what piece of gear the diver currently has equipped. Cost to evolve: 10 points. Unlocks at: Level 1 Hangry The shark awakens so hungry it becomes angry. This anger fuels the shark with nearly unlimited stamina for a few seconds after respawning. For 5 seconds after respawning, the shark has unlimited stamina, allowing the shark to quickly return to their prey. Cost to evolve: 20 points. Unlocks at: Level 1 Hemogenesis Quickly forming new blood cells, the shark can slip away from combat to recuperate what was lost. After a few seconds of not taking damage, the shark will slowly regenerate health over time. Cost to evolve: 20 points. Unlocks at: Level 1 Minesweeper With a heightened sense of smell and electromagnetic sense, the shark gains the ability to detect sea mines floating in the water. Sea mines remain outlined for the shark while it is within close proximity. Cost to evolve: 30 points. Unlocks at: Level 1 Placoid Scales With hardened placoid scales, tagging rounds no longer deeply penetrate the shark causing them to fall out in half the time. Cost to evolve: 30 points. Unlocks at: Level 1 Blood Feast The shark feasts on the diver's body, regenerating a portion of its health shortly after each kill. Cost to evolve: 50 points Unlocks at: Level 1 Ignore Pain Toughened from combat, the shark can shrug off damage, but loses stamina as it does so. Cost to evolve: 60 points Unlocks at: Level 1 Powerful Tail A powerful musculature allows the shark to dart/lunge while clutching prey in its jaws. Cost to evolve: 40 points Unlocks at: Level 4 Headstrong The sharks nose is hardened for greater damage to the environment and disables S.T.E.V.E. for twice as long. Cost to evolve: 30 points Unlocks at: Level 7 Blood Rage After getting a kill the shark becomes enraged, gaining rapid regeneration of stamina for a short period of time. Cost to evolve: 60 points Unlocks at: Level 10 Double-time The shark adapts a warmer body temperature to preserve energy, this can be unleashed to move at faster speeds while sprinting. Cost to evolve: 20 points Unlocks at: Level 13 Adrenal Glands Damage taken by the shark causes adrenaline to pump through its veins, increasing its stamina. Cost to evolve: 60 points Unlocks at: Level 16 Nimble Finned Strengthened muscles allow the shark to dart/lunge more frequently, greatly increasing mobility. Cost to evolve: 20 points Unlocks at: Level 20 Razor Fins The sharks fins act as razor blades, damaging everything touched by the shark. Cost to evolve: 20 points Unlocks at: Level 24 Blindside The shark has learned to curve its lunges making it harder for divers to land a shot. Sideways movement controls the direction of the curve. Cost to evolve: 30 points Unlocks at: Level 28